The New Kid
by cecilia.clare
Summary: The newsies hadn't seen much action since the strike, but what happens when a new newsie joins their ranks. (T for some implied violence, you don't actually see it.)


**A/N: This was one of my favorite stories to write. It is a little lengthy, but I think it's worth reading. **

**I do not own NEWSIES**

Davey Jacobs has been the new Newsie for a while. He didn't really feel like the new kid anymore considering he had helped to lead the strike. Davey led his little brother Les down the street trying to get Newsies Square. Les with his shorter legs struggled to keep up with his towering brother.

"Slow down!" At this point, Les was running to keep up with his older brother.

"Sorry Les, but we are running a little late and we want to make sure we get there on time." Breathing heavily Les kept running,

"Well can I get a lift?"

Davey stopped and said,

"Alright." Les jumped onto Davey's back. Davey carried a tired Les on his back to Newsies Square. They walked into the square to see all the Newsies going about their normal business. He saw Jack and Crutchie standing by the paper wagon. He started to walk over to Jack and Crutchie only to feel Les tugging on his vest.

"Can I go over there?" He saw Les motioning over to a group of younger Newsies. He smiled and said,

"That's fine, just make sure to find me when they call for buying papes." Les nodded in agreement and ran in the direction of the other boys. Davey walked over to Jack and Crutchie.

"So how's it going, do you think that it'll be a good headline today?"

"Well, Romeo told me that he heard about a crazy fight between Hearst and Pulitzer! Probably won't make any of the papes though. They sure will be careful to cover that up." answered Crutchie. Davey nodded his head. Jack asked,

"Remember what I told ya on your first day here?"

"Of course I remember, headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes," Davey answered.

"But a good headline sure does help." Jack nodded in agreement. Wiesel's voice ran out above the commotion telling them to come to get their papers. Les joined Davey in line. As everyone was getting their papers, a short teenage girl walked into the square. She had a brown vest and a dingy blue plaid shirt. She wore brown Capri pants and bright blue socks. Her shoes were worn and tired. Her nose and cheeks were covered in freckles, and her skin was very tan due to the hot New York Sun. Dirty blond hair streamed out from her Newsies cap. She strolled into the square like she owned the place. He watched as all the other Newsies watched her get into line. Eventually, Davey put down his money and got his papers. She was next in line, as she asked for a hundred papers, he heard that she had a thick Brooklyn accent. Nothing like he had ever heard in Manhattan. All the Newsies hung around to see who the new kid was. Jack walked over to her and said,

"Well, who might you be?" She looked up at Jack and said,

"Conlon, Blu Conlon." A hush fell over the crowd of Newsies. She stepped around Jack and put her coins down and picked up her papers. Race broke the silence.

"Are you related to Spot?" Blu looked up from her papers and said,

"You would think considering my name." She walked towards the gate casually.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Brooklyn?" questioned Romeo.

"Well, there wasn't enough room for two Conlons in Brooklyn. So I moved because he wasn't going to. Manhattan seemed as good as any." She kept reading through her paper. Mush shouted,

"Why do they call you Blu?" She casually motioned to her socks then her shirt all without taking her eyes off the paper. A murmur went through the crowd of Newsies. Blu finally got up and walked outside the gates of the World, before leaving all the way she asked,

"Are we carrying the banner or not?" She walked out of the World and everyone watched her leave. Davey and Les walked out to their spot. Les tugged on all the heartstrings of every customer that passed by. Soon they had sold all their papers and were on their way back to Newsies Square. As they got closer they could see a figure standing in front of the gate to the World. As they closer Davey could tell that it was Blu, she stood casually leaning against a tree. She looked up and down the streets, then she spotted Davey. As much as Davey wanted to pester her with questions, he kept his eyes glued to the ground and kept walking. Suddenly he heard a voice call out,

"Hey you," Davey looked up to see motioning for him to come. He pointed at himself even though he was the only one around. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Davey made his way over to her, making sure to keep Les behind him.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Davey and this is my little brother Les." Les peeked his head out from behind Davey's back and waved at Blu, she gave a small wave back at him. Davey relaxed a little seeing that Blu wasn't going to hurt him.

"How long have ya' been a Newsie?" she asked. Davey thought for a few seconds before answering,

"About a few weeks, but I haven't been working for that long considering we started the strike a day after I came." She laughed at his joke which made him smile. Davey decided that it was his turn to ask some questions.

"So are you really related to Spot Conlon?" Blu sighed and nodded

"He's my older brother, I love him, but he's a piece of work." Davey nodded in agreement.

"How long have you been waiting at this tree?"

"A few hours," answered Blu. Davey's mouth dropped open in astonishment, even Jack didn't sell papers that fast and he was the best in all of Manhattan. Blu looked at Davey astonished face and laughed.

"I'm Spot Conlon's little sister, I've been hawkin' papes since before I could walk. Spot is the best in all of New York, I know what I'm doing." Davey nodded in agreement.

"So why did you wait around why didn't you find a place to sleep?" asked Davey. Blu looked down the street to see other Newsies.

"I have a feelin' that I'm gonna be here for a long time, don't ya think? So I might as well get to know Y'all."

"Well, I could help you… I may be newer, but I know everyone." Blu nodded and smiled, Davey led her over to where the newsies were turning in their bags and beginning to disperse.

"Alright everyone!" yelled Davey over the commotion of the Newsies

"You all know Blu," Blu waved at everyone. A few waved back.

"She wants to get to know you all better, so you can all ask one question, and Blu can ask one question for you." The first person in line stepped toward her. Blu immediately recognized him.

"Well if it isn't Racetrack Higgins." Race looked at her surprised she knew his name.

"Don't be so surprised, Spot doesn't talk about me much, but he does talk about his best friend, Race." Race smiled and said,

"Now for my one question, why doesn't Spot talk about you?" Blu stopped to think,

"Spot and I have got a lot of Newsies to take care of when I was still over in Brooklyn. We never talked about each other because we had too many other things to worry about. Now for my question,

"How come my big bad brother started to let you sell papes in Brooklyn? He doesn't do that for just anybody. He had to see something in ya that was worthwhile." Race smirked at the question obviously not knowing why Spot had let him sell there in the first place.

"Must have been because of how good lookin' I am!" Blu playfully punched him in the arm, and Race punched back. He walked away smiling. Jojo walked up next,

"Salutations Blu!" Blu gave Davey a questioning look, and he quickly explained that it meant hello. He had been teaching Jojo lots of new words.

"I was wondering what is your favorite word?" Blu paused to mull over the question,

"Voluminous, it is a fancier word for big. The perfect word to describe my dreams." Jojo started to practice saying the word over and over stumbling every once and while.

"What's your real name? I have a feeling it's pretty interesting." Blu asked.

"Jorgelino Josephine De La Guerra."

"Whoa, let's just stick to Jojo!" He walked away smiling just like Race. Next was Albert,

"Why did ya move to Manhattan?"

"Two Conlons was one too many for Brooklyn to handle. Spot and I were an inseparable team until I decided to grace Manhattan with my presence." Blu stopped to laugh at her own joke which made Davey smile.

"Now I have a feeling you are as fiery as your bright red hair, is that true?" Albert pulled off his cap revealing his bright red hair.

"You bet a shiny dime I am!" Albert walked away with a smile on his face as well. Soon every Newsie had made it through the line and poor Blu was exhausted. Davey looked over to where she had plopped right in front of a tree. He walked over to her,

"So how'd I do?" asked Blu. Davey sat down next to her and laughed,

"You were awesome. I think they really liked you." Blu's eyes lit up,

"You really think so?"

"Course I do, some of them are very hard to please. You even got through to Smalls and he's super stubborn."

"Just one question," Blu looked up toward the sky in exhaustion.

"Alright, hit me."

"When you said that voluminous was the word to describe your dreams, what did you mean by that?" Blu sighed,

"By telling you this it means I trust you a lot. The only person I have ever told this is Spot." Davey seemed surprised but was thankful that Blu saw him as a trustworthy person.

"I have always wanted to explore. Which is the real reason I left Brooklyn? Spot really didn't want me to leave. He tries to keep a tough attitude, but inside he is just a big softy." Davey laughed to himself trying to imagine Spot as a big softy.

"I really just wanna get around, see the world! Davey, out there, there are things you and me ain't never seen before. There is a tree as tall as buildings, there are huge lakes and oceans. There are mountains to climb and mysteries to be solved. I want to do it all, I want to live, not just survive. Soon I'll be able to travel south to Florida." Davey began to imagine all the place Blu was talking about. She didn't remind him of Spot that much anymore.

"My first stop will be in Maryland that's just south of here. Gotta be honest, my dreams do kinda scare me, but I guess that means that they are just the right size." She got up and dusted herself off before offering a hand to help Davey up. Davey rose to his feet.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Davey." She tipped her hat to him and walked away whistling. Davey smiled as she walked off into the setting sun as her whistling got further away. He felt Les tugging on his vest,

"Davey, it's almost supper time, and I'm hungry!"

"Alright, alright quit your whinin' and hop on." Davey crouched down and let Les climb onto his back, and he carried him all the way home. That night while he laid in bed and thought about Blu. Blu almost seemed like the little sister he never had. She was only a year younger than he was. He felt it was his personal duty to protect her. As sort of a big brother, because it was obvious that Spot was going to stay in Brooklyn whether his sister was there or not. Davey closed his eyes the melody Blu was whistling still playing in his head. Davey woke up to the noise of Les jumping on his bed. Davey rolled over and sat up on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and dragged himself out of bed. He got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He saw Les already eating an apple, he grabbed one for himself and then dragged Les the door.

They walked towards the square, as they got closer the noise seemed to get louder, Davey began to run pulling Les along with him. He could see Blu standing on top of the paper wagon and smiling from ear to ear. Davey ran over to Crutchie to see what was going on.

"We have officially made Blu a Manhattan newsies." Davey smiled and ran over to the paper wagon where Blu was climbing down from the mountain of papers.

"Congratulations, you are officially part of the Manhattan newsies!" Blu smiled and said,

"Thanks, Davey! I'm glad you're here for this. For me, this is the start of a new life here in Manhattan." He nodded and then watched as Blu walked away, it must have been weird for her to be the only girl newsie, but he was sure glad she came. Just like all the other newsies were his brothers, now he had a sister. Wiesel's voice rang out above every other voice and he and Les got in line to get their papers. Days passed, and those turned into weeks, which turned into months. Blu had now been there for a long time, and now Davey and Blu were closer than ever. Life continued as usual, after a long day of selling Davey, Blu, and Les walked side by side back to Newsies Square one big happy family. The sun was beginning to set and shadows started to appear all around the city. They were all talking about their day since Blu sold somewhere else than Davey and Les. As they continued to walk Davey noticed that Blu kept looking around. Davey also kept looking around trying to figure out what she was looking for.

Out of nowhere the Delanceys jumped them and grabbed Blu. She began to kick and scream, but they weren't anywhere near the square so no other newsies were around. Davey ran at the Delanceys fists swinging. Blu kicked and struggled against her captors but to no avail. Then Morris swung and hit Davey square in the face sending him crumpling to the ground. Davey struggled to get up as the Delanceys dragged a screaming Blu away. Tears streamed down Blu's face, Davey had never seen his tough sister this scared before. Davey scrambled to his feet and chased after Blu, he wasn't fast enough. He yelled her name repeated times, tears spilling down his face. His face was now smeared with blood and tears. He could feel the spot around his eye bruising where Morris had punched him. He ran back to Les would be fearfully hiding behind a tree crying. Through tears, he asked,

"Where are they gonna take her, where are they taking Blu?" Davey didn't quite know how to answer.

"I dunno Les, but we need to get back to the square to get help." Les nodded and followed after Davey who tried to stop the blood coming from his lip and forehead. By the time they got back to the square, Davey was covered in blood. He walked into the square scanning the crowd for Race. He finally spotted him and started to make his way over before he was stopped by Crutchie.

"Why are ya covered in blood? How did ya get that bruise? Where's Blu?" Worry laced Crutchie's voice, and Davey pushed him off.

"Blu has been taken, we got jumped and…" Davey trailed off because he could feel the tears coming to his eyes. He wasn't going to cry not now, he just needed to get to Race. Davey pushed his way through the crowd to Race. He found Race joking around with the other newsies as usual. He looked up to see Davey covered in blood and Les's face covered with tears.

"Wait, what happened?" Race's face had fear and worry written all over it.

"Where's Blu?" he asked forcefully.

"The Delancey's jumped us and took her, I tried to protect her but then Morris almost knocked me out… and they pulled her away! I don't know where they're taking her!" Davey exclaimed angrily. Race got a serious look on his face and said,

"We need to find Jack, now!" Race pushed through the crowd like a man on a mission, Davey followed close behind.

"JACK!" Race yelled above the noise, having all eyes fixed on him. He kept pushing through the crowd until he got to Jack.

"Geez, Race what's wrong. Did ya lose your cigar again?" Jack got a few laughs off his joke. Jack then looked to see Race glaring at him, and to see Davey covered in blood.

"What happened?"

"Delancey's jumped Davey, Blu, and Les. They were able to tear Blu away from them. She's going straight to the refuge and you know it. We have to get her out now."

"I thought the refuge closed down," said Davey.

"It did, but then Snyder kept using the building underground. We still need to be just as worried about the refuge as we were before it supposedly closed." The refuge, Davey's heart dropped. That was the place in all the newsies nightmares. Now it was his fault that Blu was going there. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, he tried to suppress the tears, but they came anyway. So he ran away from all the other newsies. He ran until he crumpled down in front of the tree where she had told him about her dreams. He burst into tears knowing it was his fault that she had gotten taken. Now, none of the other newsies would see him the same way. He just sat there sniffling, until he heard the patter of small feet. He looked up to see Les running toward him. He wiped the tears from his face as Les plopped down next to him. Davey wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to put on a brave face for Les.

Les leaned his head against his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm worried about Blu. Race seemed really worried, he said something about the refuge… what's the refuge?" Davey looked down the street, he placed his arm around Les and said,

"Ya know, I don't think we need to worry. Jack and the boys are gonna get her out and she is gonna be just fine." Davey felt terrible lying to Les, but this was not the time to have a worried little brother. The two brothers sat by the tree just looking out into the bright lights of the New York streets.

"Davey! Hurry we need you!" Davey looked up to see Race trying to get their attention. Les grabbed Davey's hand and he led them towards Race. Davey could see all the Newsies huddled around Jack who was sitting on the newspaper wagon. Jack looked up to see Davey coming in, every newsies eye followed Jack's to Davey.

"Davey, get over here we got a plan and we need your help." Davey looked down at Les who was barely keeping his eyes open.

"I can't go home now, but Les is barely staying awake."

"I am too! I wanna help find Blu…" Les leaned his head against his older brother's arm. Davey laughed and said,

"Well can anyone look after Les for a little while?" Specs ran over and shook Les awake and said,

"Alright, little buddy lets go get some sleep." Les smiled and followed after Specs. All the newsies went back to huddle around Jack.

"First things first, we aren't even sure that Blu is even in the refuge."

"I'm sure she's there, Delancey's know she's a Conlon, and they don't like em' Conlons." Race said curtly.

"Before I was interrupted," Jack glared at Race,

"We need someone to scout the refuge to see if she's even there."

"I'll go scout." Jojo piped up.

"Alright so Jojo will go scout, the rest of us will go and look around the city," Henry asked,

"Well, where do we even know where ta look?" Everyone looked at Davey.

"Well… um… you can look at her usual selling spot, or she likes this spot in central park by this big tree. She likes to climb it to look over the city. Really check anywhere high up. I would also check Brooklyn, if she got away she would go home. I'll check my house too, maybe she went there, sometimes she sleeps on our couch." All the newsies nodded,

"Alright Jojo you take the refuge, Race, Albert you guys take Brooklyn, Mush, Elmer, Buttons, Mike and Ike you take Central Park. Tommy Boy, Smalls, Romeo you guys check anywhere high up." All the newsies nodded in agreement, Race yelled above the crowd,

"Everyone else checks anywhere and everywhere. We need to find Blu!" Davey looked around as all the newsies began to disperse.

"Wait! Wait! Shouldn't we let Jojo scout the refuge then go looking everywhere else? If she is at the refuge we need everyone here to help get her back." All the newsies murmured in agreement. Jojo nodded and ran out of the gates. Davey paced nervously around the square it seemed like Jojo had been gone for hours. Davey finally couldn't take it anymore, he ran away. He ran into an alley and crumpled to the ground, he pulled his knees close to his chest and buried his head. He just sat there listening to faint noise of the newsies, the clopping of passing horses and carriages. He a faint noise, but kept his head buried in his knees. He felt someone sit down next to him, he finally looked up to see Crutchie sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Davey buried his head back in his knees. He felt Crutchie put his arm around him.

"I know you worried about Blu. She was closest to you wasn't she." Davey nodded his head.

"I just want you to know that it's not your fault."

"Actually, Crutchie, it is my fault, I should have saved her, but now she is stuck in the refuge and my sister could be dead for all I know!" Crutchie looked at him in surprise.

"I knew you guys were close, but not that close." Davey buried his head in knees and just sat there. Crutchie just sat there with him. Suddenly a hush fell over the square. Davey peeked his head up and jumped to his feet. He ran out to the square to see Jojo with a scared look on his face.

"She's in there, she's beaten up real bad but she's alive. Snyder saw me and I almost got caught." Davey's heart dropped, she was in there because of him.

"We need to come up with a plan now." Davey ran over to Jojo,

"Is she alive? Is she hurt too bad?" Jojo said,

"She is alive, but she is hurt really bad." Davey nodded and thank Jojo. He came over to Jack who was deep in thought.

"Jack, what's the plan? We need to get her out and now." Jack didn't answer.

"Jack, did you hear what I said?" Jack looked up at Davey and said,

"I'm out of ideas. I… I don't know what to do." Race walked over and said,

"Let me guess ya got nothin'. Lucky for ya I do." Davey looked at Race and then Jack.

"What do ya get?" asked Jack

"We are going to go to the refuge during the night. We can break in the window, and pull her out. We go tonight. We'll need a team of guys, I'll need you, Specs, and Elmer." Race yelled and said,

"Alright! Listen up! Because I'm only gonna say this once. Blu is our sister, and we are gonna get her out now. Specs, Jack, and Elmer and I are going to the refuge tonight to get her out." Davey watched as the four boys walked out Newsies Square. All the newsies sat around the square waiting around for Race and the others to get back. Finally, they came back they were all panting, and they all had a few scrapes all over their bodies. Davey looked around for Blu, she wasn't anywhere to be found. He saw Race angrily walk away, Davey's heart was broken. She was still at the refuge. He vowed that he would wait for her here every day and night in case she came back. He sat down in front of the tree where they had first spoken. Days passed and the days morphed into weeks and Davey didn't move, he just sat there day and night. A month had passed since Blu was taken. People tried to convince him this wasn't what Blu would have wanted. One day Davey decided that if they couldn't get Blu out, he would do it himself. He left the tree and walked over to the refuge. He climbed up the fire escape and poked his head through the window. He saw the small shape curled up on a bed. Davey climbed through the window careful not to make any sounds. He walked over to the small figure. He reached over and touched her arm, she pulled away in fear, but then she looked up to see Davey.

"Davey? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, you need to leave." Davey smiled and looked at her pale face. She tried to sit up but then winced in pain, and crumpled back down on the bed. Davey's smile faded,

"What's wrong, where does it hurt?" She grimaced and pointed to her shoulder.

"Davey doesn't look at it I'm fine really, just go please go before Snyder realizes you're here." Davey shook his head and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, she winced as he pulled, but when he looked he saw a chain mark on her shoulder. He looked closer, it looked like she had been burned with hot metal. He looked to her in confusion, and she whispered

"Orientation." He looked back to her shoulder and he looked at her matching black eyes. She looked like a little owl.

"I'm gonna get you outta here."

"No you're not, you're gonna listen to me." Davey looked at her and nodded. He sat down at the edge of the bed. Her breathing was tired, she whispered quietly,

"Brooklyn, you need to go to Brooklyn. Spot will be there, he'll be able to get me out. In Brooklyn, we have a place like this called the reform. Spot has been in there a few times. Go get him, I'll be fine." Davey looked down at her, and she smiled up at him. She rested her head on the bed and said,

"Like my other big brother, I trust you." She laid her head back down on the bed and went to sleep. Davey smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Just hold on a little longer." He hated to leave, but he knew he had too. He climbed up the bunk beds and crawled out the window. He ran back to Newsies Square, where he walked in where there was a worried Crutchie waiting for him. Crutchie walked over to him,

"I was so worried, where did you go?" Davey looked down at the ground.

"I went to the refuge, I went to go get Blu out. She couldn't come with me. She told me to go to Brooklyn to go get Spot, so where's Race?" Crutchie looked around and said,

"Come on, I can show you." Davey followed Crutchie down the street to a building. It was tall, old, and abandoned. Crutchie motioned to the rusted fire escape.

"This is where he goes when he's upset." Davey thanked Crutchie and climbed up the fire escape. He saw Race sitting toward the edge of the roof cigar in his mouth, looking out on the city. He turned around to see Davey coming toward him and turned his eyes back to the street. Davey came and sat down next to Race.

"What do you want?"

"I went to the refuge." Race looked over at Davey and pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

"Well, why did ya go and do somethin' dumb like dat."

"I went to go see Blu." Race kept his eyes fixed on the street.

"She told me to go to Brooklyn… to go get Spot." Race looked over at Davey and said,

"So I guess yous was wantin' me to come with ya." Davey nodded his head.

"Well lucky for you, I was just about to head over myself." Race smiled and stuck his cigar back in his mouth. The two boys stood up, and started toward the fire escape,

"Well, we better' get a move on now. It's a long walk to Brooklyn." Davey smiled and followed after Race. The two boys walked through the night. The next morning they were at the Brooklyn bridge. Davey stared in awe, he had only been to Brooklyn once with Jack. By the afternoon they had made it to where all the Brooklyn newsies were.

"Well if it isn't the Racer."

"Hello, Spot." Davey looked up to see Spot staring down at them from his perch on the fire escape.

"Who's your friend?' asked Spot.

"This is Davey, he's here because we need something."

"Something told me you didn't just come for a friendly visit." Davey watched as Spot climbed down to the fire escape.

"It's your sister." Spot whipped his head around to face Davey,

"What about her?"

"We were walking back to the square…and then we got jumped…" Davey didn't even get to finish his sentence. Spot was already marching toward the bridge.

"Freckles!" A girl around Blu's age poked her head out from behind a wall with fiery red hair and her face and arms covered in freckles.

"Yeah, boss?"

"You're in charge while I'm gone." Freckles nodded. Spot continued to walk and yelled,

"Sneak! Snow! Mint! We're goin' to Manhattan." Three boys followed after Spot, with Race and Davey following close behind. When they got back to Manhattan Spot stormed into Newsies Square.

"JACK!" Spot scanned the crowd for their leader. Spot locked eyes with Jack and charged. Just as he was about to deal the first blow to Jack's head Sneak, Snow, and Mint grabbed him. They all yelled to keep him from crushing Jack to a pulp. Spot had his arms pinned behind his back. He yelled,

"HOW COULD YOU! SHE TRUSTED YOU! NOW SHE'S GONE!" Spot crumpled to the ground in anger. He continued to struggle against the three boys and kept yelling at Jack. Davey had never seen Spot look this vulnerable. He thought about how Blu had said he was a big softie, he guessed it must be the softie coming out. He watched as the three boys pulled Spot away, they finally let Spot go and he walked away. He just kept walking. Davey sat down against a wall seeing that Spot didn't really know how to help. Davey felt hopeless and defeated, he could tell Spot felt the same way.

Jack stood by the entrance to Newsies Square and looked down the street feeling awful for Blu getting taken. He saw something walking toward him in the distance. He looked closer to see it was Blu limping toward the square. Suddenly she collapsed onto the pavement. Jack ran toward her and tapped her on her shoulder. She winced and Jack said,

"I'm sorry, Blu. Can I help you?" She whispered weakly,

"It's ok, Jack. Yeah, I could some help. It's kinda hard to walk now." Jack picked up her pale, limp body. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and she had so much dirt and grime on her she was barely recognizable. She whispered as Jack carried her,

"Where is Davey… can you take me to him?" Jack looked down at her and nodded, she smiled and just rested in his arms. He took her back to the square, he shouted,

"Someone go find Spot!" Race ran out to go find Spot. Jack walked over and Davey looked up to see Blu. He almost jumped up, but Jack motioned for him to stay sitting. Jack gently laid the motionless body of Blu in his arms. Davey looked at Blu, he nudged her gently and woke her up. Spot came into the square followed by a panting Race. He ran over to Davey and sat down next to him. He gently placed his hand on top of Blu's head. Blu looked over to Spot and smiled,

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily did ya?" Spot smiled at Blu. Blu looked up at Davey,

"Hey other big brother, did ya miss me?"

"Of course I did, I'm just glad you're ok, but ya had me worried."

"I'm a Conlon, his sister.," She motioned toward Spot, "We Conlon's are tough as nails, right?" Spot smiled

"Tough as nails, glad ya lived up to the Conlon name."

"I'm a little worried about my leg. Snyder soaked me real good, I can't walk without limping anymore." she breathed in heavily and looked down at her leg.

"Snyder is not nice." Davey smiled. He looked down at his sister relieved she would be ok. Crutchie poked his head through the crowd,

"I could always give ya lessons. I've had lots of practice. I'm sure that leg will heal real quick!" Blu looked over to Crutchie and smiled. "It's good to be back, she said weakly." She shifted in Davey's arms grimacing. She wrapped one arm around Davey and the other around Spot. She hugged them both tightly and the tears started to flow from the eyes. Davey and Spot hugged her in tight. All of them started to cry tears of happiness that they were all together. This was the only time anyone had ever seen Spot Conlon cry. Blu was the one who had brought the Brooklyn newsies and the Manhattan newsies together. Blu would now and forever have to love brothers to watch over her.


End file.
